Horrible Three-Horned Face
by Shadow Lugia of Orre
Summary: Travis Triceratops, along with his best pals, the Wild West Dinos, had never known anything but the joys of working at the Museum of Prehistory. However, after a tragic accident, Travis is decommissioned, and left to rot. Soon though he is found by Mr. Fazbear, and bought for his restaurant and a new mascot. What will happen to Travis at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria? T-M rated


**S.L of Orre**: Hello everyone. Surprise surprise, I've joined the FNaF community. Well, it was bound to happen sometime, I do have a weird obsession with games that have mindfucks stories. BattleBlock Theatre, Bioshock, Pokemon (if you don't know what I mean, you haven't been paying attention to the modern games), Dissidia, No More Heroes, FNaF, the list goes on.

**Travis Triceratops**: So lass, mind letting me do the disclaimer.

**S.L of Orre**: Oh yeah, guys this is Travis. Say hello everyone, SAY HELLO GOD DAMNIT.

**Travis Triceratops**: Alrighty then. Shadow Lugia of Orre does not own FNaF, she only owns me, her other OCs, and any locations she creates.

…..

"And this is our children's interactive section", the tour guide said, "Here we have numerous activities for the children to participate in. We also house our animatronics here".

She then gestured to a group of animatronic reptiles. There was a red and yellow Tyrannosaurus Rex with a checkered bandana, a green Pteranodon with a sheriff badge, a purple Deinonychus with a cowboy hat, and a blue and bronze Triceratops with a beige necktie. The three dinosaurs all had orange eyes, while the pterosaur had yellow ones. The four were standing in a patch of artificial foliage, with a carpet stitched to look like natural ground in front of their display.

"And these are our mascots", the guide said, "Meet Terry T-Rex, Precious Pteranodon, Diego Deinonychus and Travis Triceratops".

"Howdy ya'll", the four greeted, "Welcome to the museum"!

The kids chattered happily and ran over to the animatronics. They sat down on the carpets, eager to hear the robots speak again.

"How d'ya like the Museum of Prehistory kids", Terry questioned.

"It's awesome", a pair of twins answered.

"You guys make it even cooler", a little girl with blonde hair said.

"Aww shucks pards, yer making me blush", Precious cooed.

"Are you guys really cowboys", a young red-haired boy questioned.

"You bet we are", Diego answered, "We're the greatest ancient wranglers th'world has ever known".

"So, who wants t'here 'bout our adventures in the old west", Travis asked.

All the kids raised their hands, causing the Triceratops to chuckle.

"As you can see folks, our animatronics are designed to be able to interact with people, especially the young ones", the guide said.

"But are they safe", one parent questioned nervously, "Surely you guys know what happened at that pizzeria"?

"I heard a kid had the front of their head bitten clean off by an animatronic", another parent added.

"We at the museum are aware of that incident", the guide said, "But we can assure you that there is no danger here".

"If you say-", one of the parents began, but was silenced by one of the doors of the room being forcefully opened.

The crowd turned to see a group of men dressed for church walk in, led by what looked to be a priest. The priest and two other men stormed over to the guide, anger etched on their faces.

"I KNEW IT", the priest yelled angrily, "YOU PEOPLE HAVE BEEN USING THIS MUSEUM TO BRAINWASH CHILDREN INTO ATHEISM"!

"WHAT", the guide gasped, "We would never do something like that"!

"DON'T LIE TO ME, YOU IGNORANT WENCH. I CAN SEE THE CHILDREN LISTENING TO THOSE ABOMINATIONS YOU CALL MASCOTS", the man yelled, "NOT ONLY ARE THEY FILLING OUR FUTURE GENERATION'S HEADS WITH LIES, THEY ARE PROBABLY JUST LIKE THOSE ANIMATRONICS THAT KILLED THAT CHILD"!

"THAT IS ENOUGH", another guide yelled as he entered the room, glaring angrily at the 'priest', "I have had enough of you people coming in and disturbing our visitors. Now I suggest you leave now before I call the police"!

"You can't make us do anything", the 'priest' yelled back, "We are trying to protect these children from your malicious lies"!

The 'priest' then stormed over to the children, and tried forcefully to make them leave.

"Can't you see these non-believers are filling your little heads with lies", the man said.

When the children wouldn't leave, he grabbed one young boy forcefully by the arm and tried to pull him away. The boy began crying, and his father rushed over to help him. The 'priest' slapped the man hard across the face.

"That's enough, sir", Travis said, standing up on his hind limbs and walking over to them, "You are causing quite the disturbance, leave now or I'll make you".

"What the hell, how can you move like that", the 'priest' gasped.

"It's how I was made", Travis stated simply, "Now let the boy go".

"I'll not take orders from some abomination like you", the man yelled at him, striking the animatronic dinosaur in the jaw.

Travis just stood there for a moment, not moving an inch. Then, before anyone could react, Travis's eyes glowed red. He dropped back to all fours and charged, goring the 'priest' with one of his horns. Everyone gasped in horror as the speared man began coughing up blood, before being dropped to the ground dead.

"Oh my god", Terry gasped, "Travis, what have you done"!

Travis then turned to his fellow animatronics and bellowed, charging at the T-Rex.

"All t-threats to children m-must be e-liminated", Travis growled, his voicebox going haywire.

However, before he reached Terry, another worker came in and leapt onto his back. The man opened Travis's powerbox, and hit the off switch. Travis stopped moving, and fell forward.

"I knew it", one of the parents gasped, "It's just like Freddy's! These things are evil"!

All the people grabbed their children and fled the museum, leaving the workers to clean up the mess.

The female guide walked over to the downed animatronic, tears welling in her eyes. She lightly hugged the deactivated Triceratops, knowing it would be the last time she saw him and the others.

"I'm sorry pal", she whispered.

…

**S.L of Orre**: Well, here is the first chapter. If you're wondering why the religious group was there, it is because I've seen crackpots like them disrupting people at museums. These people are not really religious, they are just morons who don't like being proven wrong. Well, now that Travis and his pals are decommissioned, what will happen to them? Find out next time. Also, tell me how I did, and be honest. Was the backstory too cliché, please let me know. I need you guys' honest reviews to help me improve my writing.


End file.
